ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Face/Off (Remake)
Face/Off is a remake of the 1997 film. Directed By: David Leitch. Plot FBI Special Agent Sean Archer survives an assassination attempt by freelance terrorist and homicidal sociopath Castor Troy, but the bullet penetrates Archer's chest and strikes his son Michael, killing the boy. Six years later, Archer's vendetta against Troy culminates in his team's ambush of Troy and his younger brother/accomplice Pollux at the Los Angeles International Airport. Troy goads Archer with knowledge of a bomb located somewhere in the city set to go off in a few days, but he is knocked into an irreversible coma before Archer can learn more. Archer affirms that the threat is real, but is unable to convince Pollux to reveal where the bomb is located. At the suggestion of his partner Tito Biondi and Special Ops specialist Dr. Hollis Miller, Archer secretly undergoes a highly experimental face transplant procedure by Dr. Malcolm Walsh to take on Troy's face, voice, and appearance. Archer is taken to the same high-security prison where Pollux is being held, and slowly convinces Pollux that he is Troy, gaining information on the bomb's location. Meanwhile, Troy incredibly awakens from his coma and discovers that his face is missing. He calls his gang, and they force Dr. Walsh to transplant Archer's face onto him. Troy visits the prison and surprises Archer. He taunts his nemesis, telling him that he burned down Dr. Walsh's lab with Walsh, Biondi, and Miller inside to eliminate all the evidence of their transplant, and will take over Archer's life. He leaves Archer to languish while he convinces Pollux to "reveal" the bomb's location in exchange for release from prison. Disarming his bomb in a dramatic fashion, Troy-as-Archer gains respect from Archer's fellow FBI colleagues. Troy becomes close to Archer's family, who Archer had neglected since he began seeking revenge against Troy, romancing his wife Eve and rescuing his daughter Jamie from an abusive boyfriend. Archer escapes after staging a riot and retreats to Troy's headquarters. There, Archer meets Sasha, the sister of Troy's primary drug kingpin, and her son Adam, who reminds Archer of Michael. Archer learns that Adam is Troy's son, who he once had planned to put in foster care. Troy learns of Archer's escape and hastily assembles a team to raid his headquarters. The raid quickly turns into a bloodbath, killing numerous FBI agents and several members of Troy's gang, including Pollux; Archer, Sasha, and Adam are able to escape. Archer's supervisor, Director Victor Lazarro blames Troy for the numerous slayings. Troy, furious over Pollux's death, kills Lazarro, and makes it look like a heart attack. Troy-as-Archer is promoted to acting director as plans are made for Lazarro's funeral. Archer finds safety for Sasha and Adam and approaches Eve. He persuades her to take a sample of Troy's blood and his own to compare their blood types at the hospital where she works as a doctor to prove he is Archer. Convinced of her husband's identity, she tells him that Troy will be vulnerable at Lazarro's funeral. At the ceremony, Archer finds that Troy has anticipated his actions and takes Eve hostage. Sasha arrives, and a gunfight ensues; Sasha manages to save Eve after taking a bullet. Archer promises to a dying Sasha to take care of Adam and raise him away from criminal life. Troy flees the church with Archer pursuing him. After killing two more federal agents, Troy briefly takes Jamie hostage, but she escapes by stabbing him with a butterfly knife that Troy had given her for self-defense. A speedboat chase ensues wherein Archer forces Troy to shore by collision, then bests Troy in a melee fight. Troy mutilates his/Archer's face to taunt him, but Archer shoots Troy with a spear gun, presumably killing him. Backup agents arrive and address Archer by name, having been convinced by Eve of Archer's true identity. After the face transplant surgery is undone, Archer returns home, adopting Adam into his family and keeping his promise to Sasha. Cast *Jon Hamm as Sean Archer/Castor Troy *Jake Gyllenhaal as Castor Troy/Sean Archer *Vera Farmiga as Dr. Eve Archer *Nathan Kress as Pollux Troy *Ari Graynor as Sasha Hassler *Kara Hayward as Jamie Archer *Michael Kelly as Dietrich Hassler *William Hurt as Victor Lazarro *Jackie Earle Haley as Dr. Malcolm Walsh *Ethan Suplee as Guard Walton *Taraji P. Henson as Dr. Hollis Miller *Colin Salmon as Tito Biondi *Devon Aoki as Wanda *Matt Lanter as Buzz *Jake Thomas as Leo *Luke Mitchell as Loomis *Jimmy Bennett as Karl *Chris Bauer as Ivan Dubov *Jackson Robert Scott as Adam Hassler *Jacob Tremblay as Michael Archer Rating Rated R. Category:Remakes Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Touchstone Pictures films Category:Action Category:Science Fiction Category:Thriller Category:Crime Category:Films about revenge Category:R Rated Movies